1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a vacuum skin cleaner which is used to suck out various wastes, such as metabolic wastes, cosmetic residues, dust, and so on, accumulated within the human skin pores.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is well known that to maintain the human skin in good condition it is not only required to remove an aged horny layer, but it is also required that the metabolism for producing a new horny layer and to improve secretion of sebum, in order to always maintain the human skin in good condition. Particularly, the sebum, which is secreted through the skin pores, is known to be superior in skin protection and refinement to any artificial skin conditioners.
As a result of the daily routines of life or as a result of makeup, various wastes, such as metabolic wastes, cosmetic residues, dust and so on, may accumulate within and clog up the skin pores, thereby impeding sebum secretion. Further, such wastes can also hinder skin respiration (dermal respiration) thereby reducing metabolism in addition to causing annoying pimples, blackheads and rashes. In view of skin care, it is thus absolutely necessary to remove the wastes which clog the pores by some method.
Face washing with known face cleansers is considered very effective by temporarily keeping the face clean. However, such face washing is insufficient in that it fails to remove various wastes which have already accumulated within the skin pores. Further, the face cleansers have a vital disadvantage in that in addition to cleansing the skin, the cleaners wash away the secreted sebum itself.
A vacuum skin cleaner is commercially available which comprises a negative pressure generator connected to an applicator cap. The negative pressure generator incorporates a vacuum pump driven by an electric motor.
In operation, the applicator cap which is put under vacuum is pressed against the human skin to forcibly suck out pore clogging wastes and to stimulate the skin for enhancing metabolism. Such suction cleaning is now widely adopted particularly in beauty parlors or salons.
However, since the conventional vacuum skin cleaner operates electrically, it is disadvantageous in the following four disadvantages.
First, the conventional cleaner cannot be operated safely where water is used because the user may receive an accidental electrical shock. This means that suction skin cleaning cannot be conducted during or immediately after washing the face or taking a bath. The electric cleaner, even if completely sealed against water, will still have a problem of short service life in addition to involving a high production cost.
In fact, suction cleaning can be done easily when the skin is wet with water because of smooth contaact between the applicator cap and skin caused by the water, particularly when the skin is warm as a result of taking a bath, the skin pores are fully open to the conventional cleaner at such an appropriate time.
Secondly, the electric vacuum skin cleaner provides poor adjustability of the suction force created. More specifically, th electric motor driving the cleaner provides only a "ON" or "OFF" state or at most stepwise suction adjustment (e.g. "LOW" and "HIGH"). Thus, it is impossible with the conventional cleaner to achieve minute suction adjustment depending on various requirements (e.g. particular condition or portion of the skin, user's taste, etc.).
Thirdly, it is difficult with the conventional cleaner to wash away the wastes which have collected on the applicator cap and/or in the suction passage. Thus, the cleaner may get unacceptably dirty or sometimes inoperative due to clogging up of the suction passage after repeated use.
Finally, it is uncomfortable to use the conventional cleaner because of motor vibration and noises.